The Lost Bet
by MomoV
Summary: When Macau loses a game of Mahjong to China he now will be his child Warning: This story contains elements of Soft AB/DL, Infantalisim, Diapers well you know baby stuff. If this is NOT your thing feel free to ignore it


A normal day in the Asia House can be somewhat full of surprises what with the usual antics of Korea stealing Japan's manga or messing around with Taiwan while Vietnam and Thailand are just relaxing having a meditation day with India however this day in particular was one they will never forget. It was a match between China and Macau on a game of Mahjong

"So aru~ Knowing your skills in this game are just as good as mine and with the fact you are a gambler how about we do a wager aru~?" The elder nation said staring at the golden eyes of the Macanese across the table which to the others making a wager of any kind with him be considered crazy to do because Macau's skill in gambling is pretty good "What do you say aru~? Shall we?"

Macau let out a soft chuckle in a very calm manner

"All right I don't see why not. So if I win I would like it you would make my favorite dish every night for an entire week"

"Ok then if I win you will have to aru~" said China as he whispers something in the Macanese's ear which at first he was shocked by it but being for who he is nodded with a response

"Wager accepted"

Everyone was in shock. Knowing what they are about to witness will not be a friendly game of Mahjong this game there will be wagers involved and knowing Macau his wagers are pretty mild however there have been wagers that had someone do what he wishes. Yao was not afraid on taking on his SAR after all he has a chance especially since the last time they played was a day after he returned from being Portugal's colony so with that the game is on as they began to set up the tiles and used the dice to determine who goes first and China won this one so he has the honors to start the game

_Silly Macau you should know better than to play a game with me especially on what I betted on will bring out something that has been inside you for a long time that I yearn to have aru~_

The once the game has started everyone just watched in awe and some were a bit nervous on what moves they have done so far especially since this game has been going on for at least 10 minutes and yet the players had looks of confidence on their faces

"Looks like Aniki has the upper hand da ze" said Korea as he was watching all of the moves China has done so far

"In your dreams Yong-Soo true Teacher's good at this game however my brother is much better at this plus he analyzes his moves so he has the better hand and I know he will win" said Hong Kong as he observes his brother making his moves "Plus he is responsible for bringing the game into his casinos"

What Hong Kong said is true he sees how his brother will win for sure as the game keeps going on for almost an hour and no sign of progress, but after nearly an hour and a half the game finally drew to a close Japan looks at both of them and gulps nervously knowing who will come out as the victor yet he is curious to know what was China's wager

"So who is the winner?" he asked nervously

"Why don't we let Macau show what he has aru~" said China as he looks with confidence

"Yeah Macau show China what you have" said Taiwan in awe for she wanted him to win instead of China "I think you have a winning set"

"Very well" said Macau as he reveals his tiles to China "What do you think about that? The Honours Hand not a bad set if I do say so myself"

"Now that is one of the several moves Macau can do" said Vietnam with an impressed look on her face seeing how he managed to do that move

"My my that is a very good hand aru~ However…." said China as he reveals his set of tiles "The Heavenly Gates aru~"

"Oh NO! Not that move" said Hong Kong as he was shocked knowing that the Heavenly Gates hand is a hard one after The Thirteen Orphans and was more shocking that the fact his own brother lost to the Elder Nation

"Ok China I lost the game now I have to accept whatever the wager you have placed upon me" said Macau in a calm tone while knowing the fate he will now face for his defeat in the game

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun aru~" said China happily putting away the Mahjong set and then looking at the SAR in a babying voice "Macau is WAY too young to play Mahjong or any games he has played aru" Ending that with pinching his cheek as a parent would to their own child

Soon enough he grabs Macau's hand and takes him into a different part of the Asian House for a surprise is waiting for him


End file.
